Waiting On A Visitor
by ONIX-21
Summary: Remus thinks about his relationship with Sirius as he waits for the other wizards to arrive at his house. Slash. One-shot. Remus' POV. The first in a trilogy.


**Title: **Waiting On A Visitor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Remus thinks about his relationship with Sirius as he waits for the other wizards to arrive at his house. Slash. One-shot. Remus' POV. The first in a trilogy.

**A/N: **This was written 8th June 2010. I'm not sure I like this title but I've wanted to post this for ages and couldn't think of anything better. Although I hadn't lost my love of fanfiction I lost the urge to write any so I've only recently dug out my old fics to post. There are two sequels to this which are already written and just need typing and there are two others stories revolving around the Marauders with a focus on Remus that are also written. :D

In the living room of a small cottage in the middle of a field, surrounded by a dense forest, stood Remus Lupin staring out of a small window. He was biting his lip and wringing his hands nervously.

Earlier that day he had received a letter from the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the defence against the Dark Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Remus, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I, myself am in a terrible state as I have just this moment run out of Lemon Drops. Dreadful business. I am writing in regards to a certain canine friend of yours. He has been moping around my office for the last few days looking for a treat, and to be perfectly honest I believe he may in fact be the Lemon Drop thief. I thought perhaps a visit to his old friend's house might cheer him up and his tail certainly wagged when I proposed the idea_ _to him. If you could accommodate him, myself and Snuffles would be most grateful. Thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Remus had become very excited after reading this and had immediately sent off a response informing the Headmaster that he would be looking forward to seeing his friend soon. He was now currently waiting for Sirius to arrive and the longer he waited the more nervous he became. What on Earth would he say to him?

The two had started dating in their sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry when Sirius had stumbled over his confession of liking Remus and had nervously asked him out on a date. Remus had happily accepted and they had been dating ever since, right up until Sirius had been arrested for murder and betrayal.

Knowing that the man he was in love with had committed all of those horrible crimes had almost ruined the Werewolf's life. He had somehow managed to hold himself together all these years but he had never been like he once was, happy and carefree. He had thought Sirius had stolen all of those years from him when really they had been stolen from both of them.

It was just last year at Hogwarts, the place where they had shared such happy times, that Remus discovered that Sirius hadn't committed any of the crimes that he had been accused of. They had been separated again after their first meeting in twelve years and Sirius had gone on the run. It seemed as if he must have visited Hogwarts recently and been pestering Dumbledore.

Remus gave up his vigil at the window and began to pace. He was sure that Sirius would be arriving at any moment now and he and no idea what to say to him. It was probably going to be incredibly awkward between them at first, why wouldn't it be? They hadn't talked properly in twelve years, they had both aged and changed over that time. What if they were never able to go back to how they once were?

_*Knock Knock*_

Remus instantly stopped pacing and stood completely still while his heart practically pounded right out of his ribcage. He stared at the door intently. That piece of wood was all that was separating him from his lover, a throb of longing pulsed through him and suddenly he wanted to see him desperately, needed to see him but he still slowly, nervously approached the door.

_*Knock*_

Another hesitant knock had Remus sucking in a deep breath as he realised that Sirius was just as nervous as he was. He reached out his hand and grasped the door handle. He paused for a moment and then with new determination he turned the knob and pulled the door open slowly, revealing the person standing on the door step.

"Sirius". He said breathlessly with a gentle smile.

The End


End file.
